


He Came From the Painting

by bakuchild000



Category: Batim - Fandom, Bendy and the Ink Machine, Darkiplier - Fandom, Shawn Flynn - Fandom, TikTok - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, BATIM, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'll add more tags, M/M, batim au, bendy and the ink machine - Freeform, probably smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuchild000/pseuds/bakuchild000
Summary: It was a day like every other. Shawn went to work, painted the dolls, and went home. It was a simple life, but Shawn was fine with that. But when he finds a strange painting of a Mann in the old storage room of Heavenly Toys, will his life change? Will he find the love he desperately needs to brighten up his life? Who knows... Oh and Shawn is a very jumpy person.(This was inspired by MythicalityCosplay and CuttyRen’s Shawn Flynn and Darkiplier cosplays seen on TikTok. I really like this ship and sadly there aren’t many fanfics for it.)
Relationships: Darkiplier/Shawn Flynn, Shawn Flynn/Darkiplier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	He Came From the Painting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey There! I’m just letting you know that this is my first Fanfic in a long while so please give it time. And if you have any suggestions or ideas for me please let me know! I always enjoy the help. I hope you like it!

It was a day like any other for Shawn. He woke up, had a quick cup of coffee, and got ready for work. He wore his everyday work clothes, a white dress shirt with a black tie, black pants, suspenders, and his black newsboy cap. After that he was on his way to work.

He exited his apartment and walked down the road to Joey Drew Studios. It was quite nice living so close. He entered the building and was walking to the elevator when he heard someone call his name.

“Hey Shawn! Mind if I speak with you for a second?” He turned around and saw Joey Drew walking up to him.

“Mornin’ Mr. Drew! What can I do for ya?” He responded in his Irish accent.

“Listen I don’t know what is going on, but you need to stop painting all the Bendy dolls with that damned crooked smile! It’s been driving me nuts. Honestly just paint them like always and move on.” Joey told him with a slight frown on his face.

“Oh, come on Mr Drew! I’m just tryin’ to shake things up a bit. It gets pretty boring painting the same thing over n’ over again!” Shawn pouted, crossing his arms and staring at the man in front of him.

“Just do your job Shawn, no need changing things that work perfectly fine. And I told you to call me Joey.” He waved and walked off to his office. Jack stared at him for a while longer before letting out a sigh and continuing his walk to his office. When he finally made it to his office in Heavenly Toys he sat in his chair and grabbed a bendy doll from the pile. He started his routine of painting the eyes and smile, trying not to give them the crooked smiles Joey seemed to hate so much. Honestly, what was wrong with changing things every once in a while? They sold just fine, if anything it made the little demon look mischievous. 

He continued this for several hours until he ran out of paint, the only noise in the room being the sound of his light humming. He jumped up and started rummaging around the room for a new bottle. He looked in all his drawers, cabinets and even in his bag but wasn’t able to find any.

“Shite... maybe I’ll be able to find some in the old storage.” He mumbled to himself and left his office. He opened the storage room door and was greeted with the smell of dust and old ink. Stepping inside the dark little room, he started to look closely for the paint he came here to find. Finishing on the bottom shelf he stood up and came face to face with a man.

Yelping and falling back, he started mumbling quick apologies. It took him a while to notice that it was in fact not a man, but a painting of a man. He laughed at himself for a second and rubbed his head that he hit on the back shelves. He began to study the painting, but being in a dark room wasn’t allowing him to see much as it seemed the painting was mostly in dark colors. He decided to grab the canvas and take it back to his office to look at it some more. He was ahead already so what was the problem with a little break? 

When he was back in his beloved office Shawn set the painting on the back wall. It was a painting of a very handsome man in a black suit with a red tie looking at a beautiful red rose. Honestly Shawn was impressed by whoever was able to paint this. It seemed so life like! For a moment he swore he Shawn the man’s eyes flicker, one red and one blue.

Getting down on his knees to get a closer look, he saw that the man’s Eyes were actually a deep chocolate brown. Honestly, he must have hit his head pretty hard to be seeing things. Is it just him, or isn’t the man in the painting no longer looking at the rose, but peering at Shawn from the corner of his eyes?

Suddenly there wasn’t a knock on his office door, startling him enough to jump up to his feet. He quickly ran up to the door and yanked it open. On the other end he found Wally Franks, the janitor. 

“Joey is looking for yeh.” He said quickly and walked away. Shawn sighed Andy grabbed his hat off his desk before running up to Joey’s office.


End file.
